


The Fuckening

by jboh, Woofemus, yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, ether-infused strap ons, i hope yall know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboh/pseuds/jboh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: It wasn't long before Mòrag could no longer resist the lure of Brighid boobily breasting all over Alrest. And it wasn't long before Brighid succumbed to, nay, embraced the inevitable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i was really inspired by this one SMUTTY HOT lemon i read one day (http://romancing-the-nope.tumblr.com/post/99403495489/angelas-extrasandstuff-i-would-like-to-share)! all flames will be ignored and BLOCKED. don't like? DON'T READ! Mòrag and brighid are both property of monolith soft. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!1

Brighid let out a loud, feminine sigh. Her long cerulean blurple and fiery hair, still amazingly wet from the shower, had been combed down her back in a wet swath. Brighid was sitting on the floor, her round, wet boobs still wet from the shower’s water. She dried off the water with a towel, which then became wet.

Brighid gasped when she saw a reflection in her bedroom mirror: through the slightly open door, she caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the chivalrous, handsomely dashing military woman who shared her luxurious palace suite, as they were Blade and Driver both. She stood and spun around, her full breasts swinging heavily with the momentum. She grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing a shirtless and braless Mòrag.

Mòrag was ashamed at being caught, but her shame made her even hotter – hotter for sex. Hotter than even the sacred flames that she and Brighid shared in battle. She stepped into the room, and her bulging abs accidentally smushed into Brighid's rich flesh orbs.

As Brighid's buttermilk bosoms squished up against Mòrag's granite abs, the tall Special Inquisitorette almost had a vag aneurysm.

"Brighid," the hunky midnight-black haired Ardanian royal murmured thickly, her ether-infused, throbbing sillicone wand pressing against Brighid's warm thighs. “There is a secret I must tell you: You are my forbidden desire.”

Brighid had been waiting to hear these words. Her cerulean flame-shaped Core Crystal was lifted on golden-blue wings of fire and soared toward a burning, radiant sun of perfect joy. She saw herself and Mòrag happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. Her snooch got all warm, too.

“Lady Morag,” Brighid moaned, her lush, milky teats straining with desire. “I need you.”

Mòrag, rock-hard abs pulsing softly in the pale moonlight, stood silently.

Brighid looked at her expectantly with her eyes closed.

“Oh, sorry,” she added. "Lady Mòrag, I need you – sexually.”

At hearing those poetic words, weaved by a lovely and sultry voice suited to a goddess only, or perhaps Jules de Jongh, Mòrag flexed her deliciously coarse abs, scarred by friendly flames and foes alike, and Brighid found herself being guided to her soft bed by the sheer force of Mòrag's undulating midsection. Flames were not the only thing that Mòrag brought to the table. The powerful fire elemental Blade parted her thicc fleshy thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of her clunge.

Mòrag entered Brighid like she was a lottery. Her solid, oak-like plastic clamhammer pushed inside her and the squinty bluenette felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment.

Brighid clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and also her hands. Her spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. Her body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their strap-on inside it.

Then Mòrag moaned lowly, arched her toned and muscley back, and suffered from pussy AND fake dick Parkinson’s. The Illustrious Flamebringer vibrated in place, lost in pleasure as fireworks exploded all over the visual cortexes in the occipital lobe of her brain as Brighid spasmed with so many orgasms at the exact same time, since true-fated lovers always cum together!

The two lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking billowed around the room. Brighid got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm and probably the flickering of her azure flames. She glowed with contentment, like Dromarch did when he got to eat the cream of the crop.

She walked across the room and picked up her towel, still wet with shower water, which was quite similar to the sorry state of her meaty thighs. "Lady Mòrag," the beautiful humanized cyan weaponoid said softly, “there’s something I have to tell you...”

But her bed was empty.

Mòrag was gone, escaped out the bedroom window and lost amongst the busy steampunkesque and smog-filled streets of Alba Cavanich. In the distance, Brighid heard the fading sound of galloping abs.

-THE END?-


	2. Electric Boobaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brighid is faced with the bleak reality of being used and abandoned. She must cum to terms with her inner conflicts before she can finally make the biggest decision of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for liking and reviewing my fic! It really does mean a lot to me. Shoutout to yoshizora (who also helped me by beta-ing this chapter alongside Woofemus!!!! i love you both xoXOxo no homo tho hahaha), No, and CallMeHentai!!!!! Jellodon i know you actually really wanted this second chapter so shoutout to you too ;)
> 
> Reminder, I DON'T OWN morag OR brighid, they are both property of Monolith Soft.

A lone crystalline tear rolled down the blurple-haired beautiful Blade’s face. Mòrag had abandoned her after a hot, reckless, sexy night of abandon, and the cyan weaponoid never got the chance to reveal her secret.

Brighid ran daintily with her slender arms swinging side to side over to the open window, her breasts oscillating up and down with her rash movements. She bent over on the windowsill, feeling the cold night air dry her still-wet boobs and stiffen her nipples. Her calamine nipples became even harder, like granite into small diamonds. The tall Blade paid no mind to the busy crowd below, knowing that literally nobody ever looks up. She squinted, the action making her ginormous milky jugs bounce gently. There was no trace of Mòrag’s sculpted, perfectly round yet muscular ass; not even the sound of her bulging abs lingered.

Brighid stared out of the window with her secretly byzantium eyes for a while, unseen to anybody alive. Not even Mòrag had seen them open. But her coral nipples, now as hard as pink Himalayan salt, were becoming too much to ignore. The left nipple tingled with fear over Mòrag’s disappearance while her right nipple tingled with her leftover lust, and the biting cold of the wind violently hitting against both nipples made them stand at full attention. Brighid was reminded of Mòrag’s ether-infused strap-on just then, erect like the World Tree, and just as thick and forbidden.

The amazonian crystal-origined weapon blushed heavily, red tinting her smooth porcelain cheeks. The fire elemental could vividly remember the details of their extremely gooey and hot tryst as if it was just a few minutes ago…

_**~*~FLASHBACK START~*~** _

_Mòrag flexed her deliciously coarse abs, scarred by friendly flames and foes alike, and Brighid found herself being guided to her soft bed by the sheer force of Mòrag's undulating midsection. Flames were not the only thing that Mòrag brought to the table. The powerful fire elemental Blade parted her thicc fleshy thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of her clunge._

_Mòrag entered Brighid like she was a lottery. Her solid, oak-like plastic clamhammer pushed inside her and the squinty bluenette felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment.  
Brighid clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and also her hands. Her spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. Her body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their strap-on inside it._

_Then Mòrag moaned lowly, arched her toned and muscley back, and suffered from pussy AND fake dick Parkinson’s. The Illustrious Flamebringer vibrated in place, lost in pleasure as fireworks exploded all over the visual cortexes in the occipital lobe of her brain as Brighid spasmed with so many orgasms at the exact same time, since true-fated lovers always cum together!_

_**~*~FLASHBACK END~*~** _

Brighid got horny again. Her soggy snooch was aching for more pernicious penis-in-pussy pounding, but since there was no fake penis available for any pounding, she leapt to the bed like a graceful gazelle and landed on her back, ready for a thorough diddling.

Since she was all alone, though, the only person around who could do the diddling was... herself.

She jammed her flaming fingers into her chinese finger trap, already deliciously slimy and sloppy from her previous orgasms. But her slender, feminine fingers kept slipping and it took her several tries to cram four of them all in there simultaneously. Once she did lodge them in there like salvaging Titans at the pier, it was time for the ride to start.

Her clunge was flaming hot, like Falala’s [mixtape](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5ozOKozpTJhJ5TUQBShAJurfaenzTKsw).

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!” Brighid screamed in ecstasy, reminiscent of the cries of the Ardanian soldiers in battle. She laid there, weak, wet, wild, worn, weary, wanton, wanting for Mòrag’s fake woman willy.

But it wasn’t enough. She needed those perfect, marbled, statuesque abs to squirt all over like a maid wiping down the royal kitchen countertops. In and out pumped her blue flaming digits like an Ardanian-crafted steampunk piston. Her ambrosia gushed out in tidal waves, flooding her hand and the bedsheets down to the mattress as she worked herself up into a frenzy.

Brighid envisioned Mòrag leaning over her, the intense stare of her liquid-amber eyes flecked with gold and copper and cognac. The broad cut of her shoulders. The sweat from Mòrag’s effort-filled thrusts dripping down in thick, juicy drops. She could practically hear the Inquisitorette's low voice, husky with sexual desire, whispering in her ear about all the lewd things she’d like for them to try together.

“A-ahh! OH! Oh yesssss, yes YES!!! Lady Mòrag! More e-ether!! _MY EXCITEMENT IS RISINGGGGG! **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_  Brighid was quickly approaching the cliff, the pinnacle of sexual achievement. She could see out into the horizon; the sun and the ocean representing the sweet, sweet release that she sought. Brighid knew that in order to do so, she had to toss herself off that cliff. Was she scared? Yes. But would she give her life for Lady Mòrag, both in battle and in bed? Yes, and don’t you forget it.

Brighid jumped.

Her back arched with the intense intensity of her orgasm, her gourmet meat flaps clenching down around her 4 fingers, milking them as desperately as she milked Mòrag’s fake dong prior. Behind her closed lids, Brighid saw fireworks. The only thing that could compare was when Mythra summoned her stupid ass cheating gundam mecha angel thing to vaporize her while training. It was just as bright… but she didn’t want to think about that dumb bimbo blonde Mythra right now. All she could envision was her Driver's chiseled jaw. Her handsome smile.

Brighid laid back down on her moist mattress, her sweet femme Blade juices leaking out of her abused and pleasured pussy. The intense rush of endorphins actually cleared the bodaciously buxom Blade’s mind. She had to chase after her deliciously dashing Driver, hunt her down like a starving cougar and tell her her Ultimate secret.

She sniffed like a hungry Volff. While the strong smell from her diddling session was still clouding her bedroom (although she mourned the recent loss of Mòrag’s own sweat and cum), Brighid sat up.

What was that? All of a sudden, she could single out the musky smell of the tall, Ardanian royal's tireless, frolicking abdomen.

“It must be because we both just orgasmed at the same time, due to our Affinity link,” Brighid mused. The Blade was determined to not let this chance slip through her fiery fingers. She tittily sashayed over back to the window and jumped out, using her own ether to craft a slutty dress for herself in mid-air.

It was byzantium like her eyes, with streaks of bright lavender, and flowed over her luscious body, emphasizing her curves in all the right places. It was, however, embroidered with azure phoenixes and obsidian black flames like her arms. She didn’t have enough time to craft a longer dress, so it only fell to a few inches below her invitingly-puffy crotch.

Her fleshy, milk-filled mounds were barely contained in the tight, form-fitting dress, and they swung dangerously as she landed on the ground that was as hard as her swollen nipples, which you could see poking through the fabric. Her meaty ass jiggled with the impact too, like a bowl of Narcipear Jelly. Her purple hair with flaming glowing blue tips was no longer wet from the shower or her sweat or her lady nectar, but with lusty determination.

“Lady Mòrag… I WILL find you,” Brighid growled. The hunt was on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i hope you all enjoyed reading this!!! just remember if i get some reviews i'll think about writing a chapter 2 ;) XOXO


End file.
